Grasping Fortune
Locations *Ald'ruhn, Llether Vari: Enchanter *Caldera, Valvius Mevureius' House *Dagon Fel, Heifnir: Trader *Dagon Fel, The End of the World *Indarys Manor, Manor Services *Molag Mar, Redoran Stronghold *Mournhold, Mournhold Temple: Office of the Lord Archcanon *Ravel Ancestral Tomb *Rethan Manor, Gols' House *Suran, Oran Manor *Tel Vos, Tel Vos Central Tower *Tower of Tel Fyr, Hall of Fyr *Vivec City: **Hall of Justice Secret Library (x5) **Hlaalu Records **Jobasha's Rare Books (x2) **Library of Vivec (x6) **Mevel Fererus: Trader **Office of the Watch **Redoran Records **Redoran Treasury **Telvanni Tower *Vos, Ulvil Llothas's Farmhouse Contents I am a councilor of House Hlaalu and chose to write this short guide for those who seek to understand us or join us. House Hlaalu is the most open and modern of the Great Houses. We are the only Great House who has embraced the irresistible tides of Imperial law and custom. And thus we have profited by the Empire's new policies, rising from obscurity as the Greatest of the Houses. In the great wind of progress, tradition cannot stand. The Redoran may surpass us on the field of battle, but when the dust clears, they will find themselves indebted to us. The House Telvanni may know many arcane secrets, but they fight among themselves more than against each other, and they cannot adapt to the ways of the Empire. Ancient and powerful though a Telvanni wizard may be, no individual can withstand the march of history. The Indoril are loved by the people for their gifts and donations, but when the money runs dry, will the people remember? The Dres know how to make money, but they have not learned how not to make enemies. Grasp fortune by the forelocks. When you see your chances, seize them. When you see a chance to turn a profit, take it. But do not follow money blindly. There is value in reputation, more than many young Hlaalu realize. This value must be carefully balanced against the more tangible coins in any deal. Theft and murder are bad for business. You can steal from someone, but will he trade with you after that? You can't bargain with a dead man. There are many ways to do business. In House Hlaalu you must be fast and agile. You must be able to keep up with business and with the times. You must be able to speak quickly and convincingly. You must be able to trade with the best of merchants and make a profit. You must learn to protect your own property by securing it with hidden chests, locks, and even traps. And when confrontation is unavoidable, it is best to fight quickly in comfortable, light armors with short blades, or to fight from a distance with a marksman's weapons. Then, reader, would you seize this opportunity to join House Hlaalu? Would you have yourself be counted among the victors in the race for success? Then submit yourself for examination at the Balmora Council Manor. If you have the skills, you will be welcome. And if you have the will, you may serve House Hlaalu, and advance in the ranks, for above all things, House Hlaalu prizes initiative and ambition. Appearances * de:Das Glück ergreifen fr:De l'Art des affaires pl:Chwytając fortunę ru:Хватая удачу за руку uk:Схопивши фортуну